1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for temporarily holding and arranging surgical threads utilized during surgical operations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, the end of a thread is either directly held with non-hook forceps such as Péan's forceps or mosquito forceps, or by holding the thread after placing short cut pieces of rubber tubes such as Nelaton on the tip of forceps to protect the thread.